Satellites can be deployed into orbit to provide various space-based operations, such as military and civilian observation operations, communications operations, navigation operations, weather operations, and research operations. Satellites can include various sensors and communication equipment that are used to perform desired tasks. For example, a weather satellite may include one or more cameras or imaging sensors that can be used to take images of Earth, and communication equipment that can be used to communicate the images to a control system on Earth. Although satellites can be configured to perform these specialized operations, satellites are expensive to create and launch into orbit, especially for organizations that may not require the use of an entire satellite with a large number of sensors, or may not require continuous operations on the satellite. As a result, organizations may avoid the use of satellites, limiting the use of promising satellite technology.
Overview
The technology disclosed herein provides enhancements for deploying software applications to satellites in a satellite platform. In one implementation, a method includes receiving user input indicative of deployment requirements for a software application, and identifying an availability of resources in a plurality of satellites deployed as a satellite platform. The method further provides determining deployment options for deployment of the software application based on the deployment requirements and the availability of resources in the plurality of satellites, and providing the deployment options to a developer of the software application.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor should it be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.